Cell Phone Problems
by Italian Maple
Summary: What happens when Lovino leaves on a very rainy day? Warning for human names. Warning for cursing from Lovino.


_"Cell Phone Problems"_

"N-now Lovino you can-" the man speaking ducked as a vase was thrown to where his head was not long ago to shatter behind him.

"Shut up! I trusted you and you fucking laughed at me! You punk ass liar!" the man named Lovino shouted. "You…laughed…when I found out….you slept with your neighbor" the man called Lovino was shacking in his anger as tears threatened to spill in frustration. "You're my boyfriend you aren't supposed to laugh at the fact I know this! She's a married woman you ass!" He shouted angrily before grabbing his coat and running out the door before slamming it shut with a shout "WE ARE SO DONE!" Lovino kept running, it was raining and he didn't care as he left the tears slip out from under his narrowed grass and golden colored eyes. "I hate you" he whispered as his hair bounced on his shoulders and his boots slammed into the water filled pools of cracks in the cement. "I hate you" he said a bit louder as he rain into the park, it was empty before "I HAATTEE YYOOUU!" he screamed into the air, before falling into his knees, the mud seeping into his boots and jeans. Suddenly feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out to see the man he had left behind. "NO!" he screamed at the phone before chucking it into the dark bushes, telling himself that he would look for it later as he was going to wallow-

"Ow! Oh dear, someone's phone?" a voice whispered, Lovino looked up to see a purple umbrealla. "H-Hello is-"

"That's mine, now chuck it" Lovino shouted as he quickly jumped into his feet, staring glares at the umbrella.

"W-W-Wait I-" Lovino narrowed his eyes and stomped over and grabbed the phone from the person's hands to chuck it in the opposite direction.

"When I tell you to chuck something, you do it now!" Lovino shouted, not caring about the fact he was screaming at a complete stranger. Speaking of which, he looked to the person who was quiet bit short than him, he had wavy hair that bounced on his shoulder and lower, he had crystal amathyst eyes that hid behind round glasses and a strange curl that seemed to mimic his own. The boy had a handbag over his shoulder and phone in the same hand as his umbrella.

"I-I'm sorry b-but" the blond showed Lovino the phone in his hand which was the same as his own. "This is yours" the blond explained, his face a bit red as he got closer to help the angry brunette from the rain. "T-That was my phone you threw" The blond whispered, his eyes lowering, unable to look the Italian in the eye. Lovino turned on the screen and saw "Missed call by XXX" Lovino began to shake in anger as he saw the screen pop up. "A-Anyways d-do you need an umbrella?" Lovino didn't hear the blond before chucking his phone in the same direction and the phone before it.

"I hate your guts! Fuck you! Fuck your family and future generations along with pervious generations!" Lovino shouted at it, making the blond jolt in loudness making the umbrella hit Lovino in the head before he turned, spraying the crystal eyed man with his wet hair. "YOU!" this made the blond freeze in fear, visibly shivering from terror before Lovino noticed as he sighed, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, the blond looked to the round as Lovino turned to the direction of the phones. He would have to look for them soon.

"Here" a small voice whispered, before an umbrella was shoved into Lovino's face, he turned as he unconsciously took the gift? The blond took of his coat and put it over his bag before walking to the direction of the lost phones, Lovino froze for a moment before noticing the blond was out of his sight and running after him.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here!" he shouted in a neutral voice, his throat was starting to hurt. "Hey, blondie, where are you!" he shouted, looking around and around until he heard a grunt.

"Ow"

"Blondie!" Lovino ran over and saw the blond on the ground, glasses and clothes covered in mud and a few scratches on the bare skin that seemed to hide under the coat showing a green teeshirt. "What are you doing?!" Lovino snapped as he stomped over, careful not to spray any into the guy on the floor's face.

"I-I found your phone" the blond said as Lovino held out a hand to help him up. "It's in the tree" he stated as he pointed to it, there was Lovino's phone, shining brightly from someone calling him tightly wedged into a branch.

"Damn it, the fucker is still calling me" Lovino sighed as he looked down, standing close to the man to help the umbrella cover them from the rain. "I should just let it rot there"

"B-but a bird might pick it up and it could harm the poor thing" the blond stated as he adjusted his glasses, Lovino sighed as he agreed.

"Well…I don't need it"

"Neither does Nature" the blond responded stubbornly as he got a thought. "How tall are you?"

"I'm 6'3 but that is taller than ten feet, I can't jump that high, even I sat on your head" the brunette answered stubbornly, unaware of the blond walking behind him.

"Let's double check that"

"Wait what are you-" Before Lovino could even blink, the blond grabbed him by the knees and it felt like the stranger had thrown him into the air. Lovino looked down to see the blond looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Now use the umbrella" he smiled gently, Lovino's eyes widened as he turned to do so as he leaned onto the tree. Feeling his ears turn red as he used the edges of the device to wiggle the electronic device out of nature's grasp. Lovino was careful as he saw it move.

"W-Wait I think I got it" Lovino smiled a bit before the screen had suddenly turned on again to show that someone was calling which startled the Italian to jolt and loose his balance. "UGH!" he shouted as he fell back, feeling a tug on his knees and Lovino did feel any pain as he thought he would. Opening his eyes, did he realize they were close to see that Lovino was sitting on top of the blond's chest, who was struggling to breathe. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lovino quickly shouted before jumping off the blond and turning on his knees to see the blond pant slightly.

"W-Well that was fun" The glasses wearing man smiled before laughing a bit.

"That is nothing to laugh about that you ass, I could have killed you from sitting on your chest!" Lovino shouted, angry that this blond purposely harmed himself for the concern of him, but why.

"Dont' worry about it eh? I have been sat on by a twenty times heavier man than you, honestly you felt like a pillow compared to that" The blond smiled as he sat up, his hair sticking up in all directions from the mud attacting itself to his hair. Lovino began to turn red again, flustered at the fact that this blond was complimenting him, what confused him was, was this guy trying to hit on him on purpose or what? "Eh! There is your phone" the blond smiled as he stood up and picked up the electronic device before cleaning it off with his hand and giving it to Lovino. "Here you go" he smiled, Lovino took it and brought the phone and umbrella closer to himself.

"Why were you being so nice to me?" Lovino questioned, sitting on the ground with the blond, who blinked as he thought for a moment.

"Well, you seem to need some help, but also someone on your side. I had something like that happen to me long ago, and I wished that someone had held out a hand for me. So I thought maybe I could do so for you even if I never see you again" the blond smiled, causing Lovino to flinch for a moment.

"W-Well…You can come to my house to get you out of this if you want" Lovino stated, slightly blushing as he looked away, afraid to look the blond in the eye as said blond smiled and laughed.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, but would it be a bother?"

"If it was a fucking bother I wouldn't invite you!" Lovino shouted without thought before pausing "I-I mean, no it won't be"

"Then I guess I can't really say no" the blond smiled before standing up and offering a hand to Lovino. "I'm Matthew by the way" the boy smiled gently, his entire back side of mud blocking the way of the rain as Lovino looked at him with wonder before scoffing.

"I'm Lovino" he stated as he took Matthew's hand and stood up.

"So, were you having cell phone problems?" Matthew asked, smiling as the walked away.

"N-No" Lovino snapped as he put the umbrella over them. "B-But that problem is gone now"

"Oh, how?"

"Um…no reason" Lovino explained softly as he looked away with a blush, his red face tinting into his skin. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.


End file.
